moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Song of the South/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney presents *"Song of the South" *with Uncle Remus and his Tales of Br'er Rabbit *Presenting: Ruth Warrick, Bobby Driscoll, James Baskett, Luana Patten *and Lucile Watson, Hattie McDaniel, Eric Rolf, Glenn Leedy, Mary Field, Anita Brown, George Nokes, Gene Holland, "Nicodemus" Stewart, Johnny Lee *Screenplay: Dalton Reymond, Morton Grant, Maurice Rapf *Original Story by: Dalton Reymond *Based on the tales of Uncle Remus by: Joel Chandler Harris *Photographed by: Gregg Toland *Art Director: Perry Ferguson *Film Editor: William M. Morgan *Costume Designer: Mary Wills *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C. O. Slyfield *Sound Recorders: Fred Lau, Harold Steck *Art Treatment: Elmer Plummer *Technicolor Color Director: Natalie Kalmus *Associate: Mitchell Kovaleski *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 11163 *RCA Sound System *Copyright MCMXLVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Music Director: Charles Wolcott *Photoplay Score: Daniele Amfitheatrof *Cartoon Score: Paul J. Smith *Vocal Director: Ken Darby *Orchestration: Edward Plumb *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Sam Coslow, Allie Wrubel, Arthur Johnston, Johnny Lange, Hy Heath, Eliot Daniel, Robert MacGimsey, Foster Carling *Cartoon Story: William Peed, Ralph Wright, George Stallings *Cartoon Art Direction: Kenneth Anderson, Charles Philippi, Harold Doughty, Hugh Hennesy, Philip Barber *Background and Color Stylists: Claude Coats, Mary Blair *Background Artists: Ralph Hulett, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Edgar Starr, Al Dempster *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Eric Larson, Ollie Johnston, Les Clark, Marc Davis, John Lounsbery *Animators: Don Luske, Harvey Toombs, Tom Massey, Ken O'Brien, Murray McClellan, Al Coe, Jack Campbell, Hal Ambro, Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Rudy Larriva *Effects Animators: Josh Meador, George Rowley, Blaine Gibson, Brad Case *Associate Producer: Perce Pearce *Cartoon Director: Wilfred Jackson *Photoplay Director: Harve Foster Ending Titles *The End 1980 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Production Presents *"Song of the South" Ending Credits *Cast: Sally - Debbie Allen Uncle Remus - Barry Dennen Grandmother - June Havoc Aunt Tempy - Janet Leigh Toby - Mickey Rooney Jr. Toby - Ricky Schroder Mrs. Favers - Lynn Redgrave *Voices: Br'er Fox - Marshall Efron Br'er Bear - John Glover Br'er Rabbit - Dabney Coleman Br'er Frog - Brian Cummings *The End • Walt Disney Productions 1986 Re-issue Opening Logo and Titles *Walt Disney Pictures *"Song of the South" Ending Credits *The End *Directed by: Savage Steve Holland *Written by: Savage Steve Holland *Produced by: Michael Jaffe *Executive Producers: Gil Friesen, Andrew Meyer *A Walt Disney Pictures Presentation *An A&M Films Production of A Savage Steve Holland Film *"Song of the South" *Director of Photography: Isidore Mankofsky A.S.C. *Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman *Edited by: Alan Balsam *Music Composed by: James Horner *Original Songs by: Cynthia Weil, James Horner, Barry Mann *"Somewhere Out There" (End Title Version) Performed by: Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram Produced by: Peter Asher *Casting by: Judith Holstra C.S.A., Marcia Ross C.S.A. *Starring: Geena Davis, Kurt Russell *With: John Rhys-Davies and Kathleen Freeman as Grandmother *Co-Starring: Meryl Streep and Lukas Haas as Jake Favers and Corey Feldman as Joe Favers *Additional Music by: James Di Pasquale *Associate Producer: William Strom *Unit Production Manager: Robert Brown *First Assistant Director: Albert Shapiro *Second Assistant Director: Jann Dutmer *Set Decorator: Gary Moreno *Script Supervisor: Marguerite James *Second Second Assistant Director: Matt Beesley *Assistant Editors: Margaret Adachi, William Fletcher *Supervising Music Editor: Else Blangsted *Music Editor: A. David Marshall *Supervising Sound Editor: Bill Phillips *Sound Editors: Hal Sanders, Jim Isaacs *Assistant Sound Editor: John Phillips *Foley Editor: Mike Warner *Production Mixer: David Ronne *Boom Operator: G. Robert Crosby Jr. *Cable Operator: David Kelson *Re-Recording Mixers: Robert J. Litt, Elliot Tyson, David Kimball *Recordist: Walter A. Gest *Post Production Assistant: Jon Hannish *Camera Operator: Bob Edesa *First Assistant Camera: Malcolm Brown Jr. *Second Assistant Camera: Larry Davis, Steven Mann *Location Manager: Joe Foley *Assistant Location Manager: Kathleen Kyle *Costume Designer: Brad R. Loman *Men's Costumer: James Warren *Women's Costumer: Patricia Zinn *Hair Stylist: Georgina Williams *Makeup Artist: Dennis Eger *Key Grip: Tom Kessenich *Best Boy: Mark Stanley *Dolly Grip: Jim Dunford *Leadman: Daril Alder *Gaffer: Jake Jarrell *Best Boy Electric: David Jarrell *Rigging Gaffer: Albert Fitch *Property Master: Art Lipschultz *Assistant Property Master: Bud Peifer Jr. *Special Effects Supervisor: Joe Mercurio *Stunt Coordinator: Everett Creach *Transportation Coordinator: David Jernigan *Transportation Co-Captain: Ron Stinton *Transportation Co-Captain/Boston: Leo McDonald *Production Associate: Ronnie Kramer *Assistant to Mr. Jaffe: Audrey Kennedy *Assistant to Mr. Meyer: Dale Ditlove *Assistant to Mr. Holland: Cindi Holland *Construction Supervisor: Bryan Belair *Production Assistants: Artist Robinson, Dore Alpert *Auditor: Richard Dubuque *Marine Coordinator: Winslow Weeks *Publicist: Shelley Kirkwood *Additional Casting/Boston: Jill Alman, Glenn White, D. Lee Ebbs *Animated Characters Designed by: Bill Kopp, Savage Steve Holland *Chief Animation Supervisor: Bill Kopp *Animation Producer: Claudia Sloan *Animators: Wesley M. Archer, Timothy Berglund, David Silverman *Backgrounds: Pam Stalker *Production Artists: Jeffrey Myers, David Daniels, Fernando Gonzales *Cartoon Sound Effects: Drew Neumann *Music Orchestrated and Conducted by: Chris Boardman *Second Unit Director: Peter Burrell *Second Unit Director of Photography: Scott Ransom *Helicopter Pilot: Al Cerullo *Animal Trainer: Cathy Churchman *Caterer: Joe Schultz *Special Optical Effects: Dream Quest Images *Titles and Opticals by: CFI *Electric Wheelchairs Provided by: Everest & Jennings, Inc. Camarillo, California *Cast (in order of appearance): Sally - Geena Davis Johnny - Sunny Besen Thrasher Uncle Remus - John Rhys-Davies Ginny - Judith Barsi Grandmother - Kathleen Freeman Aunt Tempy - M'eL Dowd John - Kurt Russell Toby - Fred Savage Mrs. Favers - Meryl Streep Maid - Cloris Leachman Jake Favers - Lukas Haas Joe Favers - Corey Feldman *Voices in Order of Appearance: John Rhys-Davies - Br'er Fox Charles Fleischer - Br'er Bear Michael Bell - Br'er Rabbit Jan Rabson - Br'er Frog Neil Ross - Mr. Bluebird *Bird Voices: Sarah Jessica Parker, Joan Cusack, Cathy Cavadini *Stunt Players: Lauri-Anne, Paul Lane, Gary Littlejohn, Pat McGroarty, Eddie Mulder, Don Ruffin, Vicki Swindell *Music Supervisor: David Anderle *Songs Performed by: **"There Are No Cats in America" Nehemiah Persoff, Johnny Guarnieri, Warren Hays **"Never Say Never" Christopher Plummer, Phillip Glasser **"Somewhere Out There" Phillip Glasser, Betsy Cathcart **"A Duo" Dom DeLuise and Phillip Glasser *Music by: James Horner, Barry Mann Lyrics by: Cynthia Weil *Linda Ronstadt's performance courtesy of Elektra/Asylum Records James Ingram's performance courtesy of Qwest Records Inc. *Lenses and Panaflex® Cameras by Panavision® *Approved No. 28317 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.®, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *Copyright © 1946, 1986 The Walt Disney Company *Original Soundtrack Available on MCA Records and Tapes *This film was shot entirely on location. The film-makers wish to thank the Massachusetts Film Bureau and the people of Cape Cod and Nantucket who survived ONE CRAZY SUMMER. *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *THE FILM'S OVER... YOU CAN GO NOW. Category:Credits